


Rio's Drabbles

by Roses_Sunset



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Fandom, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Good girls, M/M, Some f/m, im not sure if there will be some pg 13, some M/M, some Rio fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roses_Sunset/pseuds/Roses_Sunset
Summary: A whole bunch of Rio fluff and things I've thought about if someone wants to write more of it or something totally free to do so





	1. Moonlight Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tough day on the streets, Rio comes home late wanting to cuddle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be writing some short drabbles of Rio because he's honestly my favorite character right now.

You shuffled around struggling to fall asleep. Rio hasn’t made it back home yet, normally he comes home in the late night hours but he hasn’t responded to your messages and it just worried you a smidge. You felt the night was gonna be a rough one. You turned to the empty side of the bed grabbing a pillow to hug. Once you heard the distant sound of the door opening before closing finally made your shoulders release tension.

He was home and he was safe. You heard the door creak open seeing Rio’s silhouette removing his clothes piece by piece before climbing into bed.

“You’re home” you mumbled to him. He laid next you turning to wrap his arms around your waist pulling you to him immediately enveloping you with his warmth. You already had a huge wave of relief wash over you as he hugged you tighter. 

“Yeah, baby I am” He whispered giving you a kiss on the back of your neck which made you grin. “I’m sorry I didn’t respond to any messages it was just... tough out there” You sensed the tension in his voice. Life as a criminal was always dangerous you have cops and other criminals hunting you, at one point you realized it and you never were mad at him for it. You couldn’t possibly be mad at him he risked himself for you day by day and it’d be crazy to stay mad. You turned to him laying your hand on his cheek before kissing him on the lips.

“Im not mad” You gave him another peck making him crack a smile. “ I was just worried you know with you being king and everything” you teased him with his nickname he liked calling himself. Rio tsked giving you a kiss on the forehead smiling at you. Rio smiling always made your heart flutter no matter all the shits he's seen he still has that cute boyish smile. 

“Loser” He teased. You couldn’t see him because of the darkness but you could make out a small cut on his upper lip.

You touched it making him flinch. “Do you want to talk about it?” You asked him.

Rio grabbed you pressing you flushed against him. “I just want to hold you” He normally liked talking about work, having someone to talk to about the life of crime kept him sane so it was odd why he didn’t say much. It was none of your business he'll tell you when he's ready so you decided to have some fun. 

  
"Okay monkey butt" You teased him again squeezing his tush knowing he hates it. Rio clicked his teeth pulling back. 

  
"Oh youre gonna get it now" I smiled yelping as Rio toppled over me hitting me with the pillow. 

"Oh no youre gonna attack me with a pillow" You grabbed the pillow you were hugging earlier hitting him back. You two played like that for a second before things became quiet. "Okay we should go to bed we have an early day tomorrow" You leaned towards him giving him another kiss letting it rest there for a minute. You wrapped your arms around his neck letting the kiss linger one second more. You two laid down again letting him spoon you again putting his chin on your head.  

“I love you, you know that” he added making you smile. You held his hand giving it a kiss. 

“I love you too” You knew you were his rock and if he was down you had to be there for him so even if he doesn't want to talk about it now he will soon and you'll be there for him. 


	2. Stolen Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tension between you and Rio finally came to a peak.

You were watching T.V in the living room seeing reruns of Real Housewives of L.A when you heard something. “Damn this house” you mumbled to yourself putting the volume up trying to numb out the fear of someone being here.

“You should really listen to gut feelings they’re usually right” You leaped from the couch screaming before turning around seeing Rio smirking at you almost happy to see you get scared shitless.

“Jesus fucking Christ Rio what the hell are you doing here” You yelled at him covering your face trying to cool your cheeks from embarrassment, Rio smiled leaning against the table looking at you coyly. You looked around seeing he was alone which allowed you to step closer to him without fear of being approached from by his goons.

“I’m here to collect my money” He answered resting his arms in front of him. You looked at him confused before crossing your arms.

“You’re a little early aren’t you,” You told him. Rio grinned bitting his lower lip before answering.

“A little birdy told me you finished already” You smirked heading to the kitchen to grab the duffle from the cabinet. You placed it next to Rio before stepping back.

“Tell Beth that telling you things earlier is not gonna win her favors” Rio grabbed the bag counting the money. “It’s all there,” You told him. "Don't you trust me" You teased him. Rio glanced at you before looking back at the bag. 

“Don’t tell me you’re...” He smiled scanning me. “A little bit jealous” You scoffed looking away towards the ground.

“Of what” Rio took out stacks of cash from the bag placing it on the table. I grabbed my scotch from the coffee table taking a sip of it. “I can’t say I’m quite fond of you entering my house whenever you please”

“Don’t tell me you don’t enjoy my visits” he walked towards me pinning me to the back of the couch. “Two of us alone” Rio looked down at your lips licking his own before looking up. “Doesn’t that make your mind wander”

After a couple of seconds of just staring at each other Rio turned away scoffing fixing his shirt before backing up. “But maybe I’m wrong, I’ll drop the next shipment next week” Rio started backing up heading out you.

You grabbed a hold of his shirt stopping him from moving any farther. "I wonder where your mind wanders too" You saw his eyes shine with a glimpse of mischief. 

  
"Oh, baby you don't want to see what my mind wanders too" That little pet name always made you get small butterflies. It couldn't be worse than what you were thinking about right now. 

"Try me" You challenged him seeing the fire burn in his eyes. Rio slammed his lips on yours and the pent-up tension both of you had for a few weeks was finally released and it made a small moan slip from you. You pulled him closer wrapping your arms around him. You tugged on a few strands of his hairs eliciting a moan from him. 

You heard the door open from the living room making you groan. "Y/n were here and we brought wine" Ruby voiced boom from across your home.

"I forgot it was a girls night" You mumbled to Rio seeing his face contort in annoyance. " This is not over" Rio gave you another kiss backing up. 

"Not by a long shot" He grabbed the duffle going through the back of the house not letting the girls see him. "too much for my own good" He let out before disappearing into the darkness. Ruby came in Annie following behind her. 


	3. Partnership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the only who can handle Rio as a partner

"This is bullshit" Rio slammed his fist against the table causing the two men to leap from their spot. You were used to Rio's out spurts It didn't affect you anymore. "How do you lose a hundred grand"He growled looking back at the two guys.

"We don't know," One of them said. Rios' eyes turned deadpanned before snickering. He reached for his pocket taking out his gun pointing it to the one guy.

"Think you can steal from me" You stood up as soon as you heard the gun click for safety off in his gun. You walked towards the group standing behind Rio. "and think you could get away with it?" This wasn't the rational Rio, this was annoyed sleep deprived, and overworked Rio and it was up to you to not let him burn down his kingdom.

"This meeting is over" You nudged Rio back looking at the two men. "We will talk to you two later" You glanced at Rio seeing his nose flare in rage but he stayed silent.

Once the men left Rio turned to you stepping closer to you. "What do you think this is?" He shouted. You organized the papers that Rio disheveled in his outbreak.

"Stopping you from a mistake I know you will regret later," you told him calmly. There was no use of you yelling back it wasn't gonna get through to an anger Rio so to prevent a headache you stayed calm.

"You let me handle how ideal with my business" He threw his gun towards the couch pacing back and forth in front of you. You walked behind the desk sitting on the chair.

"What was your great idea hmm" You watched him. "Shoot him and if he didn't do it kill the next guy again and again" Rio was stubborn especially with this whole world motto he has. "Then you have your crew doubt your leadership"

"This is my kingdom" His forehead puckered as he looked at you. You saw his jaw stiffen. "mine"

"And last time I checked a kingdom cant rule if its people hate him" You shouted back standing back to stand tall against him. "That's how assassinations happen"

"So excuse me if I stopped you before you let the whole place burn" Rio was calming down now so you went back to being his significant other not just partner. You grabbed his hand rubbing the back of it.

"You are tired go get some rest before you start thinking everyone is betraying you" You joked easing the tension.

"I can’t I have paperwork to do I also need to figure out where those hundred G's are" He walked past you heading to the desk.

"Oh no you don't go sleep I'll handle it" You grabbed his arm taking him to the couch. "I've been with you for years now, i know how to handle your paperwork and I will figure out where the cash is" Rio sighed his shoulders dropping.

"Youre the best," He told you making you smile. You gave him a kiss before laying him down.

"Sleep here if it really makes you that worried and when i’m done i’ll wake you up and go home" Rio nodded but he was already lulling himself to sleep.

You looked down seeing how peaceful he looked while he slept and it honestly broke your heart why he sometimes doesn't let you help this was a partnership but Rio never wanted to give you the burden but you knew the territory too well. You headed back to the desk scribbling away some of the paperwork before heading downstairs to figure of the missing money.


	4. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who knew Rio was a sucker for dresses

You knew you had to be there for Beth she was your sister and it was Kenny's birthday party so you agreed to go you just were running late after work. So you took a quick shower and grabbed the first dress in your closet but crap it was a zip up. Just in time, you heard Beth enter your room.

"Perfect timing big sis can you zip this up for me" You let the zipper go putting on your earings. You turned around expecting to see Beth but your eyes only met Rio. Your heart skipped a beat seeing Rio scan your body. You felt a lump on your throat when he smiled at you. You decided to swallow that lump trying to act cool. "Well since youre here" I turned around showing him the unzipped dress.

After a couple of seconds of silence, you felt his finger glide down your open back causing shivers through your body. He zipped the dress up. You walked forward fixing any wrinkles it had, before turning to Rio.

"So what is it that you need that you had to barge into my room" Rio looked mesmerized as the dress hugged your body nicely and the color really brought out your eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said social visit" Rio strolled towards eyeing you like a lion with its prey. You crossed your arms smiling at him.

"No" You placed your hands on the table behind gazing at Rio.

"Maybe I should more often," He said to himself licking his lips. When your stance remained the same Rio sighed reaching inside his pocket. "When we need to handle business you call on that phone harder to track" He threw a black object you catching it with ease.

You saw it to be a burner, you put it inside your cabinet before turning back to him. "I should head downstairs" You walked past him towards the door stopping when you saw Rio put his arm on the doorway.

"What would you say to being a little late” he whispered into your ear causing shivers down your spine. 

“tempting but I promised my sister I’d be there” You looked down to his lips wanting nothing more than to kiss him but you had to be stronger than that. “Maybe next time” You smirked leaving the room leaving Rio dumbfounded.

 


	5. Uh Oh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something that affects both of you

You didn't know how it happened well technically you did, you two were being stupid and it was a spur of the moment. One thing led to another and now you sat in the bathroom staring at the stick hoping to see only one line. You stood up pacing around the bathroom, sitting down only made you more anxious. When the alarm rang you nearly dropped the stick grabbing it so quickly. 

"Oh crap" You muttered to yourself seeing the two lines shone clearly. You felt the tears sting your eyes as you looked at yourself in the mirror. Through your reflection, you touched your stomach rubbing it a bit. What's happened, happened, This is yours. You knew you were nervous hell you still were but you were also determined to take care of this baby no matter what. 

Rio was out but you texted him to come over to your apartment that it was urgent which usually sped him up. When you heard him enter the apartment you took a deep breath letting the air out. He entered the kitchen seeing you there. 

"Is everything okay, are you okay?" He came up to you looking at your tear-stained cheeks. You were nervous that you might be doing this all alone. 

"Yeah," You told him looking up to him. " I just need to talk to you" You grabbed his hand guiding him to the couch where you sat across from him. 

"Whats wrong?" He asked you, which only made you feel better about Rio. Rio was understanding and nothing like what people think of him. 

"Rio" It was now or never. "I'm pregnant" The room fell silent for awhile, Rio's face was unreadable just stunned. He shifted himself till he was facing you. 

"I-It's mine" He stuttered. You felt your chest tighten. 

You scoffed getting up, "Yes Rio contrary to your belief I don't sleep around" You spat touching your temples trying to ease your headache. Rio grabbed your hand pulling you away from your head. 

"Im sorry that not what I meant, please come back" You agreed to let him guide you back to the couch where you sat right next to him. He put your legs on his lap stroking them knowing it calms you. "I know you don't" He pleaded. "I was just overwhelmed I didn't mean to say it" He grabbed your hand rubbing the back of it with his thumb. 

"Are we keeping it?" He asked you. Your heart leaped repeating his words 

"We?"Rio smiled back reaching to give you a kiss. His lips were soft as usual and it just made your whole body relax. 

"Contrary to your belief, im here for you with everything" He lifted you up till you were sitting on his lap. "There's only one thing" 

"What," You asked him resting your arms on his shoulders. 

"I love someone even more than you," He told you seriously. There was no sign of playfulness in his words. You felt the blood drain from your skin as you muttered a "What" to him. He touched your belly smiling at you. You gasped hitting him on the shoulder. 

"Asshole" You smacked again making you both giggle. He grabbed you by the cheeks letting one of his thumbs brush it giving you a heartfelt kiss.

"I'm never letting you go. We're in this together" You felt your eyes swell up again tears wanting to escape.

You hugged him letting his head rest on your chest. "I'm gonna be a dad," He said to himself but also asked you. 

"Yeah, and I'm gonna be a mom" He looked up at you wiping your tears. "Are we gonna be good parents?" You asked him. 

"The best," He told you getting rid of your anxiety.


	6. Tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Showing Rio some family tradition and him being cuddly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I was descriptive about your favorite food I hope yall don't mind

"Come on how much longer" Rio whined sitting next to you as you prepared the food. "Im hungry!" he grabbed your arm shaking it

  
"Rio you ate something literally 2 hours ago" You giggled as you finished the outer design. You stood up putting them on the plate to set them up for the fryer. 

"That's a long time" You shook your head biting your lip at his stupidity. "Can you tell me what it is at least, cause it smells amazing" he pleaded with you. 

"Ok fine" You turned on the cooktop waiting for the oil to heat. "Some family tradition is to make empanadas. Once in a while, my mom would make empanadas because they're tedious to make and so we could cherish it more" You told him thinking about the last time you ate one. Rio sat silently listening to you tell your stories. 

"Whats with the design you made on them," He asked looking at the ones with points and the ones with swirls. 

  
"It's supposed to determine which are chicken and which is meat" You got back up starting to put the empanadas in the fryer. Th oil sizzled as the empanadas cooked. You stopped looking at Rio focusing on them. 

Once you finally finished them you put them on the table holding Rio off until you sat down. "Ok, its" You could finish your sentence when Rio dug into the empanada. He opened his mouth trying to breathe in cold air and breath out hot air. "Babe its hot" You laughed covering your mouth seeing Rio struggle. 

You took a bite of yours moaning in pleasure from the taste. Its been forever since you had any and you loved this food.  

"This is delicious!," He said covering his mouth not wanting any to fall."And your ma only made this occasionally?" His scrunched his brows confused. You nodded taking a bite again. "That's should've been illegal" You two ate quietly enjoying the food way too much to speak 

As you were washing the dishes Rio came up behind you hugging you from the back. "Thank you baby" Rio left peppered kisses on your neck which only tickled you. You stopped washing them turning around to face him.

"I wanted to share something special with you and im happy that you enjoyed it" You gave him a kiss as he wrapped his arms around your waist lifting you from the floor.

"It was amazing im glad that you'd share that with me," He told you giving you another kiss.  

"Next week im gonna cook you something my ma use to make for me when I was little" You nodded smiling at him continuing to wash the dishes finishing up. 

"Baby come here I want to cuddle" Rio groaned patting the seat next to you.

"I am cleaning the kitchen making empanadas is messy" You shouted back at him. The whole place fell silent which weirded you out. As you turned around you saw Rio running to you lifting you up and putting you over his shoulder. 

"Come on baby" Both of you were giggling like crazy as he carried you to the couch. 

"No babe I need to clean the table" You whined patting his back. 

"Nope" he popped the p throwing you on the couch. He climbed on top of you giving you kisses all over your neck. "I love you so freaking much"

"Youre amazing you know that," You told him giving him a hug. Rio was honestly the best thing to happen to you and you couldn't imagine anything else

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this quickly because I was writing book two for Hidden Fighter and I had this stuck in my head


	7. Blessings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Rio's mother

"What if she doesn't like me?" You walked up to the porch Rio following behind you. Rio decided it was a good idea for you to meet his mom and you thought so too, you were just nervous.

"Are you crazy she'll love you"Rio reassured you as he knocked on the door.

"God I hope so" You bit your lip as you waited for the door to open. Rio rested his hand on your lower back comforting you. When the door opened Rio opened his mouth.

"Ma" Rio hugged the lady before turning to you. "Mami this is y/n" The lady looked at you for a second her face showing no emotion

"Hola Misses Rodriguez" You greeted her. Finally, she smiled urging you to come inside. She had Rio's smile no doubt and his eyes but youre guessing the rest is from other family members.

"It's nice to finally meet you" Rio helped you remove your coat putting it in the coat racket.

"Ay call me Olivia" She gave you another smile walking to the kitchen. Rio looked at you winking before walking behind her, you followed soon behind them.

"Mi Amor I made your favorite"She turned to Rio which made his eyes bulge.

"Carne guisada?" She nodded excitedly seeing him light up.

"Babe let me tell you my mom makes the best carne guisada, I just can't wait for you to try it" I smiled at him nodding as well.

"I can't wait either" 

* * *

  
You couldn't stop laughing with Olivia about Rio when he was little he would fall asleep eating food. You already finished eating and you felt fuller than a stuffed turkey. The food was phenomenal, Rio was right that was the best food you ever had that's not your own families.

"It's true! Mi bebesito would sit in his high chair eating whatever and he'd just fall asleep holding the spoon" You looked at Rio smiling seeing his cheeks red. "Tengo fotos" She got up heading to the closet in the hallway.

"Mami!" Rio pleaded covering his face on your shoulder. Olivia came back with a book full of photos. As she turned the pages you saw Baby Rio in diapers running around the house and another one in him wearing cowboy clothes. You covered your mouth seeing how adorable he was.

"You look very handsome" You pointed to the one of him having food all over his face which made Rio smile.

"Let me wash the dishes and we could head to the couch" Olvia started picking up the dishes but you stopped.

"Please you made incredible food today, please let me do this it's the least I can do" She insisted she do it but after a while, she gave in sitting back down. You picked up the table putting the plates in the sink. As you were gonna start washing the dishes when you forgot the cups. You headed back to the living room when you heard Rio speak to Olivia.

"Mami im so happy you like them" You hid behind the wall far enough they couldn't see but you could hear.

"Mi Amor they're so lovely so when are you gonna ask them" You smiled hearing his mom.

"Mami!"He whispered shouted.

"Don't mami me" You hear the sound of smacking with a quick ow from Rio. "They make you so happy something i haven't seen in forever"

"What are you tal..."

"I may be old but im not dumb but it's your life your choice to do whatever you do but they make you happy don't lose that"

"They make me very happy ma and hopefully soon" You bit your lip walking back to the sink washing the dishes before they noticed you were snooping.

* * *

  
After joking about Rio a little bit more, Rio had started getting ready to leave.

"We have to go, we have a long day tomorrow"

"Thank you, tonight was absolutely wonderful" Olivia gave you a hug rubbing your back.

"You love my son very much and my son loves you too and that's what makes me very happy" She gave you another smile walking you to the door.

"No te olvides" She pointed to Rio before closing the door.

"Tonight was a success," You wrapped your arms around his neck giving him a kiss. You loved Rio so much and you couldn't bear if his mother hated you.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" He gave you another kiss melting your heart.


	8. All Mines

You stood inside seeing Rio speak to Beth you didn't know what they were talking about but you did know the way Beth's eyes lit up or her hand wanting to touch Rio or how her lips pout when she speaks to him she wanted Rio which only made you angry. Rio also knew it but he used it in his favor by convincing her to do stupid things.

Once the meeting was over Rio came to you leaning in for a kiss, you shrugged him off heading inside the car. "What is up with you," He asked you. You ignored his question driving the car, and at first it was quiet you thought many times if you should speak to him but then you remembered Beth's face and you just remained quiet. "I only do it because it helps us, she means nothing to me" You sighed parking to the side of the road before turning to him.

"I know she doesn't" You put your hand on your lap. "But it doesn't make it any less bugging when she flirts with you"

When you turned to see Rio, you saw him remove the ring that was on his finger before showing it to you.

"When you gave me this ring you promised me you'd be with me through thick and thin " You bit your lip feeling guilty looking at the ring he gave you. "and when I gave you that ring I promised you id never leave your side and id always be there for you" He grabbed your hand squeezing it.

"Please trust me on that" You nodded turning the car on driving back.

* * *

  
Beth came back with the money washed, she came with a dress low cut and it made you angry. Rio smiled at her going along with her little game. You were fumed, you stormed into the Rios office waiting for him to come inside,

When he closed the door behind him you pushed him against the wall slamming your lips on his letting go before Rio can kiss back.

He gawked at you trying to pin what was up with you. "What is this?" You grabbed his cheeks with your hand puckering his lips.

"Youre mine"You signaled to yourself. "Mine," You kissed him again bitting his bottom lip pulling it down. "Say it" Rio tried to get the upper hand trying to pull you to the wall but you grabbed his hands pinning them on the wall

You started kissing his neck licking a mark before blowing cool air on it causing a groan to elicit from him.

Rio pushed you cornering you on the edge of his desk. His kisses intoxicated you but you were supposed to be the boss now. "Im yours" He hovered over your neck leaving peppered kisses. "All yours"

"That's all I need" You removed his jacket crashing your lips on his again.

You hated being possessive but you needed Rio and you couldn't risk losing him. You ripped his button up hearing the buttons bounce on the floor. You sat on the desk letting your hands glide throughout his body.

"Did I ever tell you, your eagle was always my favorite" You touched the eagle tattoo kissing him again.

Rio tried to take off your shirt but you stopped him. "Uh uh, baby this is all about you" You stood up letting Rio lean on the desk you undid his belt after unbuttoning his buttons. Rio was panting by now and you knew you got him hooked.

There was a knock on the door which stopped the mood. You forgot to lock the door almost like reading your thoughts you heard the door open.

"Rio I wanted to talk to you" Both of you turned to see Beth wearing a fresh new paint of red on her lips. She saw both of you mostly focusing on the very off guard Rio. "Oh"

You stood up walking to the door. "Im sorry Rio is kinda busy he'll speak to you later. You closed the door turning back to Rio. "Where were we"


	9. Priorities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should you listen to logic

You were sleeping when you heard a noise outside, you would've just shrugged it off but lately, things kept you on edge. You walked downstairs holding a baseball bat. As you turned into the kitchen a battered up Rio surprised you. 

"Jesus Christ" You gasped dropping the bat. 

"No its Rio," He said before collapsing on you. You grabbed him taking him to your living room to put him on the couch. You ran to your bathroom to grab the first aid kit that's under the sink before heading back to the living room. You took off his destroyed shirt trying to get a better picture of the wounds. 

"What happened to you" You looked at his wounds trying to see if he's constantly bleeding or just dried up blood. He had a wound on his arm that was bleeding but not too big. You grabbed some cotton and rubbing alcohol applying it to the wound as you moved to sit next to him on the couch. He was still beaten up pretty bad and he had bruises everywhere."So are you gonna tell me?" He looked at you silently struggling if he should tell you. "There's a reason you came here" You moved one leg over his thigh to get a better position to clean his wounds

"Some people dont like me being the leader" He mumbled before wincing from the rubbing alcohol. "I didn't know who I could trust" Him saying that sent butterflies to your stomach. He trusted you enough to go when he's at his weakest for your help.

"Thank you," You told him continuing the patching up. You let your hand glide over his wounds seeing he was, in fact, capable of pain. "Sorry" You giggled thinking how three months ago you wouldn't allow a basic stranger in your apartment in the middle of the night and now youre patching up a criminal and you're happy with it. 

"I should be thanking you"You didn't know if it was because its late or youre seeing a more vulnerable side of Rio but something made you see Rio differently. He turned his head to look at you. You looked down at his lips before looking back at his eyes, you leaned forward letting your lips touch. Rio kissed back grabbing your legs to straddle him. You explored each other's mouths pushing him into the couch.

You grabbed on to his shirt trying to pull it off of him. With success, you took off his shirt throwing it across the room. You looked at his chest seeing the tattoos that were inked on his chest. You let your fingers scrape his chest. You didn't know what came over you but you felt the urge to continue. 

"God youre gonna be the death of me" He moaned as you left kisses down his neck. He took off your shirt bitting at the edge of your neck. You quickly undid his belt not wanting to break the kiss. You felt the bulge against your core which only fueled the intensity. Rio tried grabbing your legs trying to move you but instead, a pain surged through his body from his arm. 

 

You snapped back into reality realizing that what you were doing was not okay.

"We can't be doing this" You groaned wanting to keep going and you could see Rio also did. 

"Darling I've done this with worse conditions" He started kissing your neck again. 

"It's not just that" This wasn't something that should be normal but ever since you mingled with Rio your life has been way out of the normal realm. "We shouldn't be doing this, I have a guest room where you could rest for the night" Rio smirked looking at your legs that were still on him. "Right" You got up grabbing your shirt. 

You were in your room and you heard the shower running from the guest bedroom. You knew your life wasn't gonna be the same after handling with the gang and maybe it was for the better. 

You entered the steamed bathroom seeing only his silhouette. You pushed the curtain back entering the bathroom. "What are you doing" 

"Going against my priorities" You kissed him again already wanting more.


	10. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Posted it here and on tumblr! Check out my tumblr for more stories! @rioskingdom

Rio entered the bar looking around before sending his men to scan the area. He was supposed to meet the leader from the rival gang tonight, Ash. Both of you thought it'd be best to meet at a public place.

He looked at his watching wondering where he was. "He should be here by now," He looked around the room before spotting you entering the bar. "Why not have some fun,"

Rio walked to the bar leaning next to you signaling to the bartender. "a scotch," You looked up at him smirking as the bartender came back with his scotch. You asked for one as well before he left.

"Scotch, huh?" You smirked seeing him look at his watch again.

"Not much of a drinker, but scotch I make an exception," The bartender gave you your drink before disappearing.

"What's your name?" You asked him over the loud music. He leaned forward till he was right next to your ear.

"Luke. How about you?" You turned the chair so that you could face him.

You smiled thinking about it before speaking, "Angie." By the third time checking his watch you couldn't help but ask. "Whos the lucky lady you're waiting for?"

"Nah, I was waiting for someone but looks like they're not showing up."

A few minutes later you both had downed two cups of scotch each. Rio wrapped his arms around your waist pulling you a bit closer.

"I have a room upstairs, how about we move the fun up there," You agreed, getting up from your chair before following him.

You walked behind him looking around the area before your eyes landed on one of the men. You smirked nodding your head before entering the elevator.   
\--  
You were nearing his door when he pinned you against the wall. Devouring you in a kiss, he moved his hand down to his pants grabbing his key card before entering the room. Your hand landed at his pants button unbuttoning it. You walked backward till your knees met the bed causing you to fall backward.

He grabbed your leg holding it up as he left kisses in the crook of your neck surely leaving some marks. He took off your dress throwing it aside before trailing down your body. The sensation causing your back to arch. You removed the covers of the pillows without him knowing before hiding it.

  
Once you rode your high, you knew you had to go. He trailed back up leaving kisses until he reached your face. You moved so you could straddle him pinning him down.

"Let me have some fun," You grabbed him arms lifting them up until they were in the corner of the bedpost. You started kissing him slowly moving the cover closer to his hand.

Knowing it was time you moved swiftly tying the sheets onto the bedpost. Rio stared at his hand pulling it, trying to free himself from the restraint.

"well, I would love to finish this." You grabbed your dress from the floor putting it on. "but I have a policy of not fucking potential business partner." Rio tried getting up but, his restraints didn't allow it.

"what the hell are you talking about."You looked up at him smiling as you grabbed your phone telling your men you were alright.

"Oh come on Rio, I know you're smart," He tilted his head as you moved around the room.

"How do you-" You cut him off.

"Get to know your enemy"You kneeled next to him staring at his shirtless chest as you bit at your lip. "You aren't Luke just like I'm not Angie,"

"What is your name?"

"Y/n," You read the message of your team saying all his men had checked out. "But you probably know me as Ash."

You grabbed your heels, hopping towards the wall as you put them on. When the realization hit Rio the thought of it made you laugh.

"Maybe next time dont assume that the boss is a guy," You opened the door looking around seeing a cleaning lady at the end of the hall.

Turning back around you walked in front of Rio staring at him one more time tilting your head. You removed his pants leaving him in only boxers.

You opened the door looking back at him. "You can call me again and we can set up a meeting," You winked at him, smiling at him before leaving the room. Once you were down the hall you stopped at the cart waiting for the lady to come out.

"Hi, im in room 2312 we need more towels, im on my way out so whenever you have the chance," You said pointing to the room. "there's no one inside so you could let yourself in, thank you so much." You smiled before leaving the halls texting your men one more time.


End file.
